Streets of Las Vegas
by Physco Wolf
Summary: On December 7,1995 a little girl named Sara was kicked out of her home left to live on the cold streets of Las Vegas, well when a street gang takes her in a new life begins... CathSara. Finally Updated!
1. December 7,1995

Streets Of Las Vegas

Date: December 7, 1995

Age Kicked Out: 7

December 7, 1995

Sitting in the darkest corner of the small bedroom, a small brown haired girl sat staring at the decaying wall in front of her. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth and fresh bruises stained her pale body. The common sounds of shouts and screams filled her ears and so did the sound of a fist connecting with flesh.

The screaming and shouting stopped and little Sara looked up from her small hiding place just as the bedroom door was slammed open. The tall dark figure of her father walked in through the door way with a ragged looking suit case in hand. The suit case was slammed on the old bed and the few clothes that Sara had were thrown into it. The roaring sound of his voice filled the house as he shouted, "Get on your damn feet!" At first Sara didn't respond so she was roughly pulled onto her feet by her arm and dragged out of the house to an old beat up truck. "Get in now!" To avoid any other harm Sara obeyed the harsh command and sat silently as the truck drove off into the dead night.

After two hours of driving in dead silence the truck finally stopped in front of an old alley way. "Well get out!" She instantly climbed out and watched as her father grabbed the suit case and tossed it at the ground in front of her. "Your on your own now!" He shouted before speeding off leaving Sara alone in the dark.

Sara sat alone in the dark next to a dumpster holding her knees to her chest wondering what she should do. "Does this mean they don't want me anymore?" She asked aloud, but when she got no answer she stared out at the street with emotionless eyes.

Day 1 Of Survival

Sara sighed heavily as rain continued to pour onto her small body. She shivered lightly and huddled closer to the dumpster for some sort of protection from the rain. When a crack of lightning lit up the alley, she spotted a card board box big enough for her to curl up into a ball and sleep in. She walked through the trash scattered across the ground and retrieved it. She pulled it back next to the dumpster and set her suit case in it before crawling into it and resting her head on the old suit case. She silently listened to the rain drops hitting her card board box before finding a rhythm in the drops and tapping her small fingers against her suit case with the small beat.

When the rain ended, she peeked out from her box and saw nothing but clear blue skies and lots and lots of people walking in front of the alley. She kept herself hidden afraid of what the people would do to her if they saw her. She carefully walked around the alley way looking for something to eat but found nothing except a fat rat that hissed at her.

When the day ended Sara huddled into her small box trying to keep warm. Her stomach growled with hunger and she turned over onto her side looking out into the alley way one last time for some sort of food. The sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears and eyes instead. She watched silently as a teenaged boy wrestled with a dark figure. She could here the sounds of struggles and the next thing she knew she could hear a light stabbing sound. She watched as the teenaged boys lifeless body fell to the ground. The lifeless eyes stared straitly at Sara and she stared at the body not knowing what to do. She saw the dark figure leave the alley way before spitting on the teenagers lifeless body.

Well let me know what you think! There will be another chapter up soon!


	2. December 8, 1995

Streets Of Las Vegas

Date: December 8, 1995

The lifeless body of the teen stared coldly at Sara and she began to feel the fear overtake her. It seemed merely seconds ago she had seen the teen boy die but in reality it had been countless hours. In Sara's gut she knew she had to run, she had seen death on tv once, when she was five. Her parents had just got done beating her so she was left to lie on the floor facing the tv. The girl on the tv had died from a bullet to the head. After seeing it with her own eyes Sara realized the difference, death was cold, harsh, and fearful.

The only thing she could hear was her heart beating rapidly in her ears. With the decision made she packed up her old suitcase and took one last look at the teen, she then noticed the diamond tattoo on his neck. Funny how one question is answered and another pops up.

The last look was one that Sara would never forget. Engraved in her mind would be the teen boy who lost his life while being mugged. Most kids her age should have happy memories with their families, not memories of death and abuse. Going to a picnic or playing cars with your father, not hoping that today would be the day you wouldn't get hit for something so small and insignificant like forgetting to sweep. Memories are things that should be treasure not trying to be forgotten.

Looking back into the alley Sara saw a small opening to another alley and blindly chose to go through to the other side not knowing what would await her.

(Memory)

_A dark black and brown Rottweiler growled angerly at Sara. The fangs of this great beast shown and drool hung loosely down its mouth looking like it swallowed a tennis shoe and the laces were hanging out. Around its great big neck rested a spiked collar latched onto a great big rusted chain. With its mighty body locked into a lunging position it tensed and lunged right at Sara who didn't even flinch._

_The beast of a dog was choked back by its heavy rusted chain but continued to try to lunge at her. Dirt flew up from the dogs powerful legs and Sara calmly walked away with an emotionless face._

(End Memory)

The constant growling of a dog roared up from the alley making Sara stop dead in her tracksShe turned her head and found the source of the growl, a large Rottweiler just as two years ago. But this monster dog was bigger and meaner. Then out of nowhere a harsh voice boomed, "Back off!" Sara jumped at the voice and quickly looked around for the man that shouted. In the corner of the alley a tall dark figure stood.

When he stepped into the light his form was revealed. A man in his early twenties with black spiked hair and tattoo's covering his arms. His jeans were baggy and worn, a chain hung from his pants and a tank top covered his muscular form. Tattoos of all sorts covered his arms and neck and his eyes pierced Sara's like a knife. "Shouldn't you be at home little girl?"

Alright well there's chapter 2. The chapters may take a little while to be posted since I'm writing this as I go. So give me a good review and I'll update faster!


	3. December 8, 1995 continued

Streets Of Las Vegas

Date: December 8, 1995

Sara froze in place as the man approached her, with every step she became more nervous. "Shouldn't you be at home right now?" His voice was somewhat harsh yet caring at the same time. "I, I don't know." The man had a questionable look on his face and looked Sara over. "What's your name?" Sara looked up at the man and answered, "Sara." The man nodded, "Alright Sara, my name's Damon. Where do you live?" Sara shrugged her little shoulders and answered, "On a dirt road." Damon folded his arms across his chest before speaking, "The only dirt roads around here are two hours away." Sara simply stood there with her head held low. "My dad dropped me off in that alley." Damon's face darkened in anger and he looked down the little girl he was going to take in.

"So your dad just dropped you off? What the fuck kind of a man is he? Alright kid your gonna come home with me." Sara looked up at him with grateful yet haunted eyes and nodded. "But first, let's get you some food and clothes. Follow me." With that Sara followed him through the dark alley and stopped before the street. Damon noticed that the small sounding footsteps had stopped and he instantly turned around to see Sara standing there holding her suitcase looking scared. "What's the matter?" Sara looked down and then back up to Damon. "The people will hurt me." Damon then instantly knew what this was about, he wasn't stupid, he knew that Sara had been abused. He looked down at her with sympathetic eyes and crouched down to her level.

"No one will hurt you, I won't let them." Sara nodded and felt secure with Damon and picked up her suitcase ready to go out into the dark street. Damon started walking again and was relived that the small girl trusted him. "Ok we'll go get you some clothes and then something to eat, then you can the rest of the gang." Sara looked up at him puzzled about a gang. "What's a gang?" Damon smiled with pride before answering, "Your group of people who have your back no matter what." Sara nodded and fully understood.

The walk was long and Sara could feel herself getting tired. She tried to hide it but Damon could tell she was getting tired fast. He grabbed her suitcase then picked her up in his strong arms. "Maybe we should get some food first." Sara nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Damon held a small smile on his face and continued to walk to the nearest restaurant.

After ten minutes of walking he spotted a McDonald's and quickly walked in knowing that the small girl in his arms probably didn't have any food in her stomach for days. He gently woke Sara and almost laughed when he saw her eyes light up at the sight of the play area. "Before you go there what do you want to eat?" Sara shrugged her little shoulders, "What can I have?" Damon moved behind her and pointed to the menu above her. "Whatever looks good to you." Sara looked up in amazement and when she spotted the kids meal and pointed up to it. "The kids meal?" Sara nodded and couldn't wait to get the toy that was on the side of the box. A Hot Wheel's car. Damon couldn't but laugh at her. Sara didn't care she just wanted that toy car.

After the food was ordered Damon let Sara play on the play scape before she had to eat. Sara enjoyed the play scape and would've forgotten about her food if Damon didn't call her. When her food was placed in front of her she didn't touch it but wanted to dive right in it. "Aren't you gonna eat it?" Sara nodded, "Usually I have to wait till my mom and dad get done eating, then I can eat." Damon frowned and nearly punched the table but held back so he wouldn't scare Sara. "You eat whenever you want when your with me." Sara looked up at him and nodded before digging into her food.

While Sara was eating Damon decided to get another toy for Sara to play with since one car just isn't enough to play with. Sara's eyes lit up when she another car placed in front of her. "Thank you!" Was her only answer before playing with both car toys. Damon laughed and watched as Sara played with her little toy cars. "Alright kiddo, how bout we get you some clothes." Sara nodded and put the cars in her suitcase before following Damon.

"What do you usually wear?" Sara looked up at Damon and shrugged, "Usually pants and t-shirts." Damon nodded and looked strait ahead to the Walmart store that they were approaching. "You can wear whatever you want." Sara nodded and looked on in amazement at the huge store. She never seen such a big store before.

When they walked in Damon grabbed her suitcase from her gently and grabbed her two toy cars. "See this suitcase, you won't need it anymore, or the shitty clothes inside it." Sara nodded and watched as he tossed it in the garbage. "Your gonna get a lot of clothes kiddo." Sara nodded and walked with Damon to the clothes section. "Alright Sara, whatever you want go grab it." Sara nodded and looked at the two sectioned areas. What caught her eye the most were all the boys clothes so she went to that side and grabbed the clothes that she wanted. Damon was surprised when she went to the mens side for clothes, he figured she'd go for the girl clothes. "These are what you want?" Sara nodded and the two walked up to register to pay for them. When the price was made Sara stared at the roll of cash Damon had. She never seen that much money in her life.

With clothes paid for Damon and Sara walked out to the parking lot and Damon stopped at the entrance of the store. "How bout we catch a ride instead of walking?" Sara nodded and watched as Damon pulled out a cell phone. He dialed in numbers and waited for the person on the other side to answer. "Hey girl what's up? I need a ride. I'm at Walmart, I got a surprise for you too." With that he snapped the phone shut and looked down at Sara. "Well in a few minutes you get to me my girlfriend." Sara looked puzzled and asked, "What's a girlfriend?" Damon grinned, "A girl that you love." Sara nodded and looked out at the parking lot and couldn't help but feel happiness with Damon.

Well that chapter's way longer than the others. Hopefully the rest will be this long. Anywho send a review cuz you know I'll update faster!


	4. December 9, 1995

Streets Of Las Vegas

Date: December 9, 1995

Watching the scenery in front of her Sara smiled. Meeting Damon's girlfriend Amy had been an exciting experience for her. The first thing Sara saw when the black 1995 Dodge Neon pulled up to her and Damon was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a short skirt and tight white tank top. The first thing that she said to Sara was, "Hey their kiddo, I'm Amy, what's your name?" Her words were kind and loving and Sara couldn't help but smile at her words.

When the car was turned off Sara, looked out the window and seen a house that looked like it needed a bit of fixing up to it. In fact all the houses in the neighborhood looked the same. Sara couldn't help but feel scared because of the similarity between her parents house and Damon's. Amy looked back at Sara and noticed the look of fear in Sara's eyes. She walked back to her and kneeled down to her level. "Don't worry Sara. Damon and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, your safe here." Sara nodded and let Amy carry her in her arms.

With each step taken Sara could slowly feel the fear go away. When the door was opened, the fear was gone, the place that Sara hadn't even known felt like home.

Once inside a few people that were spread out on the floor and couch instantly stood and walked up to Damon. "So you've finally gone soft hearted huh, Damon?" Damon scoffed and gently took Sara into his arms. "All right Sara, this is Jeff." Damon pointed to the 14-year-old boy that was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. "What's up kid?" Sara didn't know how to react so she nodded her head to him. "And this is Bryan." Damon pointed to the 21-year-old that was wearing blue pants and a black tank top and tattoo's covering his arms and neck and looking at Sara suspiciously. Sara again nodded and then buried her face back into Damon's shoulder. Amy smiled and then took her to a bedroom that was down the hall.

"D-Man are you really takin' that kid in? I mean aren't her parent's wonderin' where she's at?" Damon sighed before answering Bryan's question. "Yeah, I'm serious 'bout takin' Sara in. Parents pretty much through her out." Bryan shook his head grabbed the beer bottle that was sitting next to him. "You shouldn't be messin' with shit like this." Damon was growing angrier and angrier with Bryan with each sentence he said.

"What do you care? You 'fraid she's gonna take over the gang when I die and not you?" Bryan scoffed and stood up hastily. "You're gonna hand over the gang to a fuckin' girl! So yeah I think I have the fuckin' right to be worried!" Damon grabbed Bryan by the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer to him. "Keep your goddamned voice down. You will not tell me what I can and can't do. For all you know Sara could grow stronger than you and kick your fuckin' ass." With that Damon shoved him down onto the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Jeff sat at the small table eating a slice of pizza while grinning at Damon. "Bryan's scared shitless isn't he?" Damon grinned and grabbed a piece of pizza before sitting down. "Yeah, 'course he is." Jeff laughed and then finished his pizza. "D-Man I'm headin' out, got some SSI's to kill." Damon nodded and watched as Jeff went out the door. "Don't hurt em' too bad!"

Damon walked into the bedroom that Sara was in and saw Sara asleep on the bed tucked in and Amy folding her newly bought clothes. "Who would hurt their own child?" Amy asked while turning around to face him. Damon frowned, "Sick son of a bitches, that's who." Amy nodded and looked back down at Sara who was sleeping peacefully. "You did a really good thing bringing her here. She probably would've died otherwise." Amy stated before giving Damon a quick kiss. "She really feels safe with you." Damon nodded and looked down at Sara before giving a soft smile. "She's a fighter all right." Damon smiled and left the room. Amy watched her lover leave and gently kissed Sara's forehead while gently whispering, "Good night."

Well there's chapter 4. The gangs in the story are how things in my town are so if it seems like its not really a Las Vegas gang that's why. The names mentioned are actually people from my gang and other gangs in my town so there's a bunch of disclaimers here. Anyway send me some reviews, lots and lots of em' since I love them so much.


	5. December 10, 1995

Author's Note: A few people had a few questions about the story, don't worry Catherine will come into the story, and Sara is seven for the moment. Just a little warning Sara might be paired with a few other people, but again don't worry, she will be with Catherine.

Streets of Las Vegas

Date:December 10, 1995

Fear is something that can be overcome, but it can be difficult. In Sara's case, she might not be able to overcome her fear. She wasn't afraid of being hit, sure it hurt, but that's how people survive, by getting use to the pain. A person however, can be hit and broken. People rise against, a person could attempt to, but would fail in the end. Sara knew the deffinition of fear, anxiety caused by real or possible danger, pain. The one thing that terrified Sara the most was the face, the eyes of her father. No matter how many times she was hit, how much blood she shed, or how much she screamed, his eyes were the only thing that she could see.

Piercing brown eyes. Those eyes were always filled with rage, cold...the eyes of a monster, a killer.

When the sound of a bang reached her ears Sara huddled in the corner of her new room. She covered herself with the warm blanket and took a few deep breaths. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could hear it. The light sounds of foot-steps could also be heard and she took note of how light they were. She knew that it had to Amy, Damon's foot-steps were heavier. She uncovered her head when the door was opened and she gave a small smile to Amy.

"So Sara, how about we go out?" For Sara that was a deffinate yes. Inside she wanted to be happy and actually act like a kid her age but she knew better. She nodded and put her shoes on that Damon bought for her. Amy watched as Sara put her shoes on and knew that Sara wanted to go somewhere, she could feel it. "Want to go see Damon for a little while?" Sara nodded and grabbed her hoody off the kitchen chair. Amy smiled and grabbed the keys to the Neon before walking out with Sara's hand in hers.

When the car's engine reached Sara's ears she smiled. The sound of an engine brought a sense of excitement to her, a rush that nothing else could bring. The feel of the engine vibration on her feet was calming.

With each building that passed Sara took note of all the people that walked around the battered looking town. Some looked like buisness men, some looked like they had no home, but what caught Sara's attention the most were the gangs that hid in the alley ways.

"Stupid piece of fucking shit!" Damon's voice came out as growl and he slammed his fist against the grey 1993 Saturn. "D-man what are you doing?" Damon frowned at the voice of his boss and sighed heavily. "Tryin' to get the crankshaft off." Damon sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ok well try not to damage the car." Damon grinned and went back to work.

"Ok Sara we're here." Sara looked at the company garage in front of her. It was just like the one her father use to work at.

"Hey you coming out or what?" Sara nodded and got out of the car waiting patiently to see Damon. When Amy grasped Sara's hand a shiver ran down her spine and she realized how cold Sara's hand seemed to be. She noticed the air around them seemed to be a lot colder than it was before. Their was no doubt in her mind that Sara was indeed going to be a special girl when she grew up. She knew she could expect great things to come from this girl.

The buzzing of tools swept Sara away. She looked like a kid in a candy store. When she saw Damon she ran over to him. "Damon!" Damon smiled when he saw Sara run up to him and instantly scooped her up into his arms. "Hey kiddo, what are you doin' here?" Before Sara could answer Amy stepped in, "We came to see you, duh." Damon grinned, "I love you too honey." Amy smiled and walked over to her 'family'. "So you guys wanna get some lunch?"

"So what do you think D-man's gonna do with the kid?" Jeff asked as Bryan walked into the living that was now covered with beer bottles. "I don't fuckin' know! I don't make the damn choices here!" Jeff frowned and shoved Bryan, "Quit being fuckin' dumbass." Bryan easily shoved Jeff off him and was about to punch him till he herd the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. "You're lucky Damon's home you little punk." Jeff flipped him off and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Jeff where you goin'?" When Jeff didn't answer Damon sighed. "Bryan what the hell did you do now?" He asked to himself. "Amy take Sara in, I'm gonna go get Jeff." Amy nodded and walked Sara into the house. Damon ran to catch up with Jeff and when he did he could hear the sound of gunshots going off. "Get down!" Damon tackled Jeff to the ground as a wall of bullets were shot at them. Jeff closed his eyes and curled up into a ball for some sort of protection and Damon covered him with his body to protect him.

When the gunshots stopped Damon looked down to see if Jeff was ok and was shocked to see the boy crying. "It's ok Jeff, your ok." Damon looked Jeff over to see if their were any wounds and sighed with relief when he found none. "I'm so sick of this." Jeff mumbled while silently crying. "I know Jeff, I know." Damon sighed and got up looking around for anymore danger, "Shit, the cops! Come on Jeff get up! We gotta go!" He pulled Jeff up and started running down the alley ways so they wouldn't be seen.

"Keep running Jeff!" Jeff was panting heavily and his legs felt like they were going to give out any second. "Where are we goin'?" Damon looked around the buildings and noticed the Sliver gang's signature. "Anywhere but here!"

Damon and Jeff ran for about twenty more minutes before finally stopping at a gas station. "I'm surprised we made it out of the Sliver gang's territory." Jeff nodded and sat down on the ground breathing heavily. "Who shot at us?" Damon shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to him. "It could've been anybody." Jeff nodded again and laid down on the hard ground. "We should probably get back home now, Amy and Sara are probably wonderin' where we are." Jeff nodded and got up walking down the street with Damon.


	6. December 11, 1995

Streets of Las Vegas

Date:December 11, 1995

Every punch, every bruise, every bone ever broken Sara could remember something about it. When you fight back however, everything changes.

"Come on D-man get him!" People chearing, fists flying, and words thrown, the only things that Sara could remember. The silent yet loud sound of a fist connecting with a jaw. The loud cracking of a broken jaw. The blood that spatters on the ground.

Sara watched as Damon threw a punch to a man's stomach. The rush and excitement filled her. Damon was winning that was all that mattered. When the man Damon was fighting was thrown against the wall everyone knew the fight was over. Once again Damon won. Sara watched as the blood poured from Damon's wounds and remembered each punch that caused it. It was like an action movie in her head constantly replaying. Before the fight began she remembered the excitement and determination the Damon held in his eyes. This was his freedom, his escape, fighting for himself, for his gang. Protecting his pride. But in the end someone has to die...

Either because you're weak or you chose to die. The choice is yours but in the end we all loose. Life is short some just don't open their eyes to see that.

The moment is never gone when the fight starts. You get tired, your legs feel like they're gonna give out, and you can feel every blow that hit you, and yet, you still don't quit. You still want the fight to continue and you don't think of the consequences. A single punch could an a life but at the same time it could safe a life. You fight for your own reasons or just to know that you are alive, and that you are worth something in this life.

"Come on Sara. Just punch Jeff's hand." Damon urged Sara to punch Jeff's hand but for some reason she wouldn't do it. "Why?" Jeff sighed and was starting to grow impatient. "Because we wanna see how hard you can hit. Now punch my hand. It's not like I'm gonna freak out and go berserk on you." Sara nodded and stared at Jeff's hand for a moment before drawing her fist back and punching his hand as hard as she could. Jeff had to admit she did hit pretty hard for a seven year old girl. "Damn man! She can hit pretty hard for a seven year old girl!" Damon grinned, 'Look's like Sara's got potential in her.' Jeff looked down at Sara and grinned. "Hey D-man, we should totally teach her how to fight." Damon shrugged his shoulders, "Depends if she wants to or not. It's her choice." He looked down at Sara with a questioning look and she thought for a moment. 'Learn how to fight...if I do then I can fight back and not be weak.' Sara nodded and looked up between Damon and Jeff. "I want to learn how to fight." And that marked the beginning of something great. "You heard her, she wants to fight." Jeff couldn't help but grin. Damon held a small smile on his lips, the smile of being a proud father. "Alright, Jeff and me will teach you how to fight. You'll be strong, and you'll be the best of the best."

Amy walked into the living room holding a bag of groceries, "What are you going to teach Sara." Jeff held a smile on his face before answering, "We're gonna teach her how to fight." Amy stood still and just stared at Damon. Damon swallowed the lump in his throat and knew he was in trouble. "You are what!" Amy's voice filled the room and Jeff, Damon, and Sara just stared at her with wide eyes. "Calm down Amy," Amy interrupted Jeff with a finger in the younger boy's face. "Calm down! Calm down! You want to teach my only daughter how to fight!" Jeff held up his hands to defend himself from her, "Hey Sara chose to do it herself, besides she's old enough to make her own choices, right Damon? Damon?" Damon just stood there staring at Amy running the last thing that she said through his head over and over. 'Her only daughter? Then that means...Holy fuck! I'm pretty much her father!' Damon lowered himself to Sara's level staring her strait in the eyes ignoring Amy and Jeff who were bickering with each other. "Sara, no matter what you do, what you say, I'll always be proud of you and love you like a daughter." With that he took her in his arms holding his daughter tightly to him. Not caring about how corny that looked. Amy watched him with tears in her own eyes. The love she felt for her family in front of her was the warmth that she needed.

Sara took in Damon's words and could feel a wierd feeling grow in her, something that she never had the chance of feeling till now, love. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling, something she wasn't familiar with, she found that she liked. She wouldn't push this away, not now, not ever.

"Punch with your right Sara." Sara did as Jeff told her to and punched the punching bag with her right hand that had tape around it. "Good, now your left." Again she did as she was told. "Don't be afraid to move around. When your in a fight you need to move around." Sara moved her body around pretending that her father was trying to hit her. "Good, now if someone is running at you, sidestep out of the way and trip them. You have to make your timing perfect but it's easy to do. Make sure your feet our firmly on the ground otherwise your gonna fall. Oh, and if you have someone twice as big as you, don't trip em' just move out of the way and land a punch in the middle of their back." Sara nodded putting Jeff's words into her head memorizing them. "I think that'll be enough for today, but I want you to use the punching bag with the tape on your hands, whenever you can. Ok?" Sara nodded and stared at the punching bag that was slightly swivling back and forth. 'No one will ever hit me again.'

"How she doing Jeff?" Jeff sat on the couch next to Damon while grabbing a beer. "She's a natural, I think she was born for this." Damon frowned but nodded. "So what excactly happened to her?" Jeff's question, although innoccent, made Damon angry. "I'm pretty sure she was abused by them, she told me that her bastard of a father dropped her off in some alley. She was out there all alone for two days with nothing to eat or drink, no shelter. When I find those son of a bitches I'll kill them." Jeff and nodded, "Same here."


	7. December 19, 1995

Streets of Las Vegas

Date: December 19, 1995

"Put the gun down Bryan!" Tensions were running high, anger was obviously visible, and death was deffinantly in the air. Bryan's life was at stake and so was Damon's, two men and two guns. "Come on Bryan it ain't worth it! Just put it down! Bryan!" Of course no one would listen or pay attention to what was going on. Two shots rang that night and one body fell to ground in pain and agony.

"You threatened my daughter, my gang, and you've threatened everything I've done for my gang. You are no longer welcome here, pack up your shit and leave." Damon tucked the gun back into his jeans and walked away leaving Bryan behind bleeding with two bullets in his shoulder. Jeff followed behind Damon only looking back when Bryan shouted, "You're the one whose a traitor!"

Damon sighed and walked out of the alley way with Jeff following. "So what did he do to Sara?" Jeff was hesitant to ask but did. "He tried to beat her. He cornered her then tried to beat her to death." Jeff stopped walking in shock and watched as Damon continued to walk ahead. "Your just gonna let him live?" Damon stopped walking and turned back around with a grin on his face, "Who said he was going to live?" Jeff frowned questioning Damon's answer. "But he's still alive." Damon sighed, "You really need to go to school, he'll die from the amount of blood loss." Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "Works for me, why did you ever let him be one of us?" This time Damon frowned, "I can't remember. He doesn't deserve to live, I know that, after all the shit that he's done." Jeff nodded and looked down the street towards the alley that would be Bryan's final resting place. "He's the traitor."

"Ok, this going to hurt just a little bit." Amy soothed while putting peroxide on Sara's cuts. She was surprised when Sara didn't wince or cry. "Does that hurt at all?" Sara shook her head and stared at the bath tub. "Your a strong girl, you know that?" Sara shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her aching hands. "Amy?" Amy looked down and smiled, "Yes?" Sara swallowed the fear in her, "My hands hurt." Her voice was a whisper as if in shame but Amy heard her loud and clear. "Ok sweetie, can you move your fingers at all?" Sara flexed her fingers and winced when she opened them up. Her knuckles were red where she continously punched Bryan in an attempt to get him to let go of her. "Ok, I'm taking you to the doctor." Sara winced at the statement and it didn't go unoticed. "You don't like the doctors?" Sara shook her head and looked down at her feet. Amy snapped her fingers, "I know, I have friend who is qualified enough to look after you." Sara simply stared up at Amy and said nothing.

Damon walked through the door and gently slammed it. Amy sighed and walked out of the bathroom when she saw Sara wince at the sound. "Damon, do not slam the door!" Damon shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Sorry." Amy sighed and walked back into the bathroom only to find it empty. "What the?" Walking down the hall was Sara looking for Damon.

Her hand still hurt but she didn't care, all she wanted was to see Damon. Her face did hurt but she ignored the pain like she had done for years. Her whole body pretty much but she ignored it still. Her footsteps were ghost-like, and her presence was saddening. In her mind she thought that all of this was somehow her fault. She thought that if she wasn't weak Bryan wouldn't have attacked her, she thought if she wasn't here then none of this would've happened.

She stood behind the wall to the kitchen and slowly stuck her head out to see what Damon was doing. When she saw him sitting at the table eating she slowly entered. She fumbled with her hands and truly looked like a lost child. Her feet shuffled along the floor and she kept her gaze down, like she was taught to do when she was younger. "D-Damon?" She kept her gaze down till he answered. "Sara?" His response was one of question and saddness. "I'm sorry." Damon's eyes widened in shock. 'She feels that this is her fault.' He stood and walked over to her before crouching down to meet her eyes. "You did nothing wrong, don't apologize for something that isn't even your fault." He then took her in his arms and hugged gently so he wouldn't hurt her. "It's not your fault."

Sara wrapped her small arms around his neck and closed her eyes letting his words sink in. 'It's not my fault? It's not my fault.' Despite the emotional and physical pain she felt somewhat better. In Damon's arms she felt safe, secure, nothing to worry about. She felt nothing would ever hurt her, no more mom or dad trying to beat her.

Amy stood leaning against the wall watching the two. She felt tears springing to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She left the two alone and walked back into the bathroom silently. 'He really does look like her father. But do I look like a mother?'

A/N: This is the part where you send me some reivews. if you give me reviews i'll update faster. also if you want to give some ideas i'm all ears, i'm having a creative block. so send a review!


	8. December 19, 1995 continued

Streets of Las Vegas

Date: December 19, 1995 

continued

The tall buildings, the people, the sounds, all of it was new. Everytime she left the house it was a new expierience, an adventure. Never knowing what could happen or what would happen. The world looked so big to her, she felt smaller than an ant everytime she walked out of the house, even if Damon was with her, she still felt so small and weak.

The old worn down buildings reminded her of what she would have to get use to. Living with danger, adventure, every possible thing imaginable. She'd have to find some sort of release from everything, memories, conflicts, people, the list could go on and on.

"You ready to go?" Sara looked up and nodded. She quickly put her shoes on and hopped off her bed. Her hands still ached but not as bad as before. She felt, happy. Something she hadn't felt in a while. She didn't feel as if the world was out to kill her, she didn't feel her whole entire body ache. Instead, she felt a bit more relaxed. She was finally starting to break out of her shell, out of her armor of black. "I'm ready." She stepped out of her room and could feel the air in her lungs and the freedom grasp her small fragile heart.

Walking down the hall the sense of freedom was greater and greater with each small step. But when she reached the end of the hall she saw something that would change her life forever, a gun, pocket knife, and five bullets. She picked up one of the five bullets and was taken by it. She heard of guns and bullets and what they could do to a person, hell, she even seen what a gun could do, but never held the bullet that would either save or take a life. The coldness of the metal, the weight of it, everything just seemed..._right._ When she held it, it felt right to hold the bullet that would take or save a life. She set the bullet down where it was before and looked down at the gun. As she stared all she could think of was how much power that single gun and bullet held.

Amy walked up behind her and noticed the gun, bullets, and pocket knife. 'Damn it, Jeff.' She ushered Sara to the door and quickly put the gun, pocket knife, and bullets away. "So, are we ready?" When Sara nodded again they left for the car.

Damon sighed as he looked at the note left on the frige. "_Damon, took Sara to Heather's to look at her wounds. Be back later. Love Amy._" He sighed again and looked through the cuboards for something to eat. When he reached into the drawer for a knife he heard the sound of breaking glass. He quickly grabbed the gun that was tucked in the waist of his pants cautiously headed towards the living room where the sound came from. As he walked across the hall he heard the sound of a grunt coming from the closet and grinned. 'Got you now bastard.' He quickly opened the door and pointed his gun.

The loud bang of a gun firing was all that could be heard in the house, along with the loud thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Ok Sara. This is Heater, she's going to look at your hands and make them feel better." Sara nodded and looked up at the older woman who had bright blue eyes and grey hair. "Why hello their Sara, Amy's told me all about you." Sara nodded again and gave a small smile, she liked the vibe she got from Heather. "When I'm done looking at your hands you can play with my grandaughter Catherine." Sara again nodded and sat on the couch that she was lead to. "Don't worry Sara, Catherine's your age and nice." Sara nodded and let Heather look at her hands.

"Her hands will be fine after a few days." Amy sighed with relief and smiled, "Good, I thought she broke her hands." Heather nodded and held a grim face, she walked up to Amy and quietly whispered, "We need to talk." Amy nodded and whispered back, "Alright, I'll take Sara outside to play with Catherine." Amy lead Sara outside in the back yard and spotted Catherine running around chasing a dog. "Hey Catherine!" The little blond haired girl came running up to Amy and hugged her legs. "Amy! I was wondering when you were going to come back over! Who's this?" Amy smiled, "Catherine this is Sara, Sara this is Catherine." Sara stared at the blue eyed girl and said nothing. Catherine smiled at gently pushed her, "Tag! Your it!" Amy smiled and walked back into the house.

Sara stood there looking at Catherine with a questioning look on her face. Catherine also held a questioning look. "Don't you know how to play tag?" Sara shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Ok, well you run and try the person who isn't tagged." Sara nodded and tagged Catherine. "Not yet! Give me at least five seconds to run!" Sara nodded and watched as Catherine started running. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Sara started running to catch Catherine but each time she got close to her, Catherine would quickly turn making her run into things, the swings, the fence, the bushes.

"You're not very good at this game you know." Sara climbed out of the bushes and sighed. "Well this isn't a very fun game." Catherine frowned, "It's a great game, you're just a sore loser." Sara frowned, "No, I'm pretty sure this game is stupid." Catherine took an angry step forward, "No, maybe your stupid." Sara glared at her, "I'm not going to let a girl push me around anymore." Sara tagged her. "Now your it!" Catherine frowned and watched as Sara started running. "That's cheating!" Sara smiled, "No it's not! You didn't say time out!"

"So Amy, how did Sara's hands get like that?" Amy sighed and took a sip of the coffee that Heather made. "Bryan, flipped out attacked her, he didn't like the idea of Damon handing the gang over to her when she got older." Heather nodded but felt anger seep into her. "I always knew something was wrong with that boy." Amy smiled and watched as Sara and Catherine continued to play tag. Heather also looked out the window and smiled, "They look like their having fun." Amy nodded, "Sara looks like a kid again." Heather smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Damon listened to the heavy footsteps that walked around him. He couldn't move, everytime he did, a foot connected with his ribs in a hard and heavy blow. "Damon, Damon, Damon, I'm surprised at you. You should've been able to react quicker than that." Damon gritted his teeth, "What the fuck do you want Trent?" The man known as Trent grinned and grabbed Damon's hair yanking his head up painfully. "Come on, don't tell me you're getting stupider each passing day."

A loud bang could be heard and Damon seen the front door slammed open. "Damon!" It was Jeff. "You got lucky Damon, see you later." Trent slammed his head into the ground a quickly went out the window. "Damon! You ok?" Damon growled as Jeff pulled him up to his feet. "No, I got shot."

Sara sighed heavily trying to catch her breath as Catherine ran over to her. "Ok, I'm tired of playing tag, want to play hide and seek?" Sara plopped down onto the ground and laid down on her back looking up at the darkening sky. "How about we just take a break?" Catherine giggled and nodded lying down next to Sara. "So, maybe you can come over tomorrow and play." Sara shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes but ripped them open when she felt Catherine's head on her chest. "Wow! Your heart's beating really fast!" Sara closed her eyes and let Catherine use her as a pillow.

A/N: Yeah this chapter was crappy, I might redo it later but not right now. I decided to make Catherine the same age as Sara since i got some idea of the later chapters. Sorry for the late updates, i got a lot of stuff i gotta do so until next time! P.S Leave a nice review!


	9. December 19, 1995 Prt 3

Streets of Las Vegas

Date: December 19, 1995 Part 3

Jeff's heart pounded in his chest as he looked down at Damon. The blood that poured from his wound shook Jeff to the core. "Don't just stand around Jeff, grab the car keys." Damon ordered while carefully sitting up and holding his shoulder to keep pressure on the gunshot wound. Jeff stumbled into the kitchen and with shaky hands grabbed the keys lying on the table. Damon groaned as he got up on his feet and leaned back against the wall for support. Jeff ran back into the room and help Damon walk to the car. He put Damon's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Damon's waist. They slowly walked toward the car and Jeff helped him in. "Hang in there Damon, I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

Sara grumbled as Catherine pumped her fist in the air claiming victory. "I beat you again Sara!" Sara looked down at the board game and scoffed. "Because I let you." Catherine held a questioning look on her face as she responded, "Twenty times in a row?" Sara nodded her head and Catherine rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Your just mad cause I beat you twenty times in a row." Sara was quick to reply. "I am not! Next game I'll beat you!" Catherine laughed, "Yeah like you'll beat me in the next round!" At that they started the game again.

"Hey Sara, I beat you again." Sara growled and walked away from the game while mumbling, "Stupid game, nobody likes you." Catherine giggled and walked over to where Sara was and gave her a hug. "Aw, It's ok. You just suck at games." Sara rolled her eyes at the statement since it didn't make her feel any better. "I have an idea, lets watch Ax Murderer!" Sara suggested while looking over at the T.V. "No way! That movie's scary!" Sara grinned and started to imitate a chicken, "Scared of a little movie?" Catherine grabbed the tape from Sara and shoved it into the VCR. "Watch the movie!" Catherine ordered while plopping down onto the floor with a pillow under her. Sara laid down next to her and also grabbed a pillow.

_30 Minutes Into The Movie_

"Oh my god! Don't open the door!" Catherine screamed while latching onto Sara. Catherine let out a scream as she saw the door open on the screen and an ax split open a young man. Sara couldn't help but laugh at Catherine and the very fake scene in the movie. "That's not funny!" Catherine shouted as she continued to cling onto to Sara as if her life depended on it. "Your right I'm sorry...That your a chicken!" Sara then started to imitate a chicken again but quickly stopped when Catherine hit her with a pillow. "What was that for!?" Catherine stood on her feet clutching a pillow. "For you being an idiot!" Sara grabbed her pillow and whacked Catherine in the head. "Payback sucks doesn't it?" After that a pillow fight began.

"Ok, we're here Damon!" Jeff shouted while getting out of the car. "You don't gotta shout! He didn't shoot me in the ear!" Jeff mumbled an apology before helping Damon out of the car. They stumbled into the emergency room and Jeff barely managed to keep them both from falling. "I need a doctor!" Jeff shouted while keeping Damon up. A few nurses instantly ran over to them with a gurney and one of them yelled for a doctor. "Sir you need to stay back." One of the nurses ordered while helping Damon onto the gurney. "But.." The nurse quickly interrupted him, "No but's, we need to help your friend. Now move." Jeff followed the nurse's stern order and quickly searched for a pay phone.

Once he found one he quickly dialed Heather's phone number. "Come on pick up, pick up, pick up." He rambled waiting for someone to answer. "Heather! Is Amy there?" Jeff asked urgently barely giving Heather a chance to say hello. "Yeah she's with Sara." Jeff sighed in relief. "Alright tell her to get to the hospital right now! Damon's been shot and I don't know how he's going to be!" All Jeff could here from Heather was a gasp followed by her shouts for Amy. "She'll be there soon."

After that Jeff hung up and walked over to the receptionist asking for any information on Damon even though it had only been five minutes since they arrived. "I'm looking for information on my friend who just came in with the gunshot wound in the shoulder." Jeff asked politely. "I'm sorry but there is no current information available right now." The receptionist answered, she took pitty on Jeff and ignored the family only policy. "I'll tell you as soon as I get the information on him. In the mean time I need you to fill out his paperwork, the ones you don't just leave blank." Jeff nodded but quickly added, "His girlfriend will be here soon, so could you wait till then? She knows more about him than I do." The receptionist nodded and Jeff thanked her before taking a seat and waiting for Amy.

"Amy, Damon's been shot." Amy's heart instantly dropped. She could feel the world stop as soon as heard those words. She couldn't believe it and she didn't want to. It didn't seem real that her Damon could have been shot. "Amy did you hear me?" Heather asked while shaking her gently by the shoulders. Amy nodded her head but didn't say a word. Heather realized that the younger woman was in shock and gently tapped her cheek. "Listen to me Amy, you need to get to the hospital and be there for Damon. Snap out of it!" Amy's tears finally fell and she nodded before quickly wandering off to get her shoes and purse. "I'll go get Sara and Catherine, your in no shape to drive and Sara will want to be with you and Damon." Heather ordered before quickly going to get Sara and Catherine.

"Sara! Catherine! Get your shoes we have to leave now!" Heather called up the stairs while making her way up. Catherine instantly perked up and got her shoes on knowing to not mess around when her grandmother gave strict orders. "Sara put on your shoes!" Sara did as Catherine told her and was quickly running down the stairs to catch up with Catherine. "Grandma what's going on?" Heather quickly put on her coat and shoes before answering. "Something happened to Damon and we need to get to the hospital." Sara's world instantly froze. "Damon's in the hospital?" Heather instantly looked down at Sara with saddened eyes before answering, "Yes he is. But we need to get there because he needs you and Amy there with him. OK?" Sara nodded and followed Amy out the door.

Sara curled up into Amy's side as they sat in the waiting room. She was terrified for Damon and because she was in a hospital. Catherine sat next to Sara leaning on her and trying not to cry. Damon was family to her and she did not want to loose him. Heather sat on the other side of Amy holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be ok.

"Heather what if he doesn't make it out? I couldn't live without him." Amy whispered while brushing away her tears. "Don't think like that. Damon will make it out, the boy maybe a little firecracker but he's a fighter. He won't go out without a fight." Amy smiled a small smile and held Sara a little tighter. "He wouldn't leave you and Sara for anything." Amy nodded and closed her eyes waiting for some news on her lover.

"Sara?" Sara looked over to Catherine who was starting to cry. Sara instantly sat up a wrapped her arms around Catherine in a hug. "I'm scared." Sara nodded and replied, "Me too, but everything will be fine." Catherine nodded and they both hoped and wished for the best.

Jeff walked back into the waiting room with an emotionless face. Amy looked with hopeful eyes and hoped that Damon would be ok. "Did they say anything?" Amy asked while getting up. Jeff shook his head, "Not yet, he's still in surgery." Amy choked back a sob and Jeff gently hugged her. "He'll be alright. He'll make it out." Amy didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself that Damon would be ok.

_2 Hours Later_

Sara constantly rubbed at her eyes trying not to show her tears that were slowly starting to form. All the waiting was killing her and she felt that the longer the wait the worse things were or were going to get. Amy had her knees to her chest and she was silently crying while Heather had an arm around her shoulders. Jeff was pacing back and forth waiting for any news on Damon. Catherine sat silently, staring at her feet crying just as Amy was. Catherine would hiccup every minute or so because of her crying. Every time Sara would hear a hiccup, she would pat Catherine's back in gentle manner.

The sound of doors opening brought everyone out of their trances and they all looked with hope. The receptionist that Jeff was talking to early walked up to them with a smile on her face. "He made it through just fine. The doctors had to remove the bullet and replace fragments of bone and stitch him up. He'll have full mobility in his shoulder but it will be a couple of weeks before that can happen." Amy let out a breath of relief and hugged Heather tightly and crying with joy. "He's gonna make it!" She whispered hugging her tightly. Heather nodded and hugged back just as tightly. "I told you."

Sara and Catherine smiled before hugging each other and running up to Jeff jumping into his waiting arms. Jeff picked them up a smile of pure happiness and relief never leaving his face. He looked over to the receptionist and thanked her for all she had done. "Your welcome, you all can see him now but I'm afraid only for a half hour. He's in room 23, I'll show you." Everyone quickly got up and followed the receptionist to Damon's room.

Wow I've finally updated! Man I am so so so so sorry! Honestly I lost interest in writing for a while, (Like a year) but hopefully I can keep updating from now on. I get the ideas in my head but I can't write them down on paper. It's weird but oh well. Anyway I hope I haven't lost any of my reviewers, the reviews are really really appreciated and loved. So send a review!


End file.
